


Insolence

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF Setsuna Meiou, Clockwork and Sailor Pluto are siblings, F/M, Mentioned Clockwork - Freeform, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance, Vlad Masters is in Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Warned by her brother Clockwork, Sailor Pluto sets out to punish Vlad for his crimes against time and space. But when he claims regret, she finds herself unable to rid herself of him.
Relationships: Meiou Setsuna/Vlad Masters





	Insolence

As Vlad hovered over the skeleton key and grasped it in his ghostly hand, he felt himself whisked away to another world.

It wasn’t the Ghost Zone. It was a world of white, with a gate standing there.

“This is...The Gate of Space and Time.” Vlad looked around for Clockwork.

“My brother is not here today.” Sailor Pluto said. “Give me the key, trespasser, and prepare to be punished for your insolence.”

Vlad was speechless. She was beautiful. Her dark, otherworldly beauty made him gasp.

Sailor Pluto raised her staff, and he stopped her with a hand.

“You insolent little—“

Vlad fell to his knees and held out the key. “Forgive my indiscretion. I am loyal, as always, to you, Goddess of Time and Space, Daughter of Chronos.”

Sailor Pluto lowered her weapon and took the key. “Very well. But you would say anything to save your hide. Do not let me catch you in my domain again.”

“Of course not.” Vlad promised.

But he fully intended on seeing her again.

Pluto knew this, and yet she smiled. “Such insolence.”


End file.
